


King of FNAF (Markiplier x Reader)

by ThePervertedYandere



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And probably shit, F/M, I guess???, I just dont wanna look at it anymore, Its old, Kissing, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, So dont crucify me, Stuff, YouTube, idk - Freeform, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePervertedYandere/pseuds/ThePervertedYandere
Summary: It's old, I hate it, enjoy.Idk something to do with Jack Black and his kid.





	King of FNAF (Markiplier x Reader)

(Y/N)'s POV

You silently sat between Mark and Sammy, the young boy next to me. I looked over at the camera and we both said our intro's (which was kinda strange since we both had to say it after each other) and smiled softly. I looked over at the computer in front of us. 

Ah yes, the legendary Five Nights At Freddy's. The fourth one, to be exact. 

That was the name of the game you were going to play with the one and only Jack Black and his son, Sammy and, of course, the famous Markiplier. 

"Anything you guys wanna say?" Mark said, looking over at Jack with a smile. 

"First thing I would like to say is nice to meet you Mr.Iplier and Miss (Y/Y/N)." Jack said, holding out his hand. We both shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr Jack Black." Mark replied. 

"I was working on that joke for a while." Jack said with a sheepish grin. I chuckled softly and Mark also smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too, Sammy." Mark said, holding out his hand to shake. The young boy quickly shook it. I held up my hand for a high five and he gladly accepted it. I smiled and looked back over at the computer. 

"Are you ready to play?" I asked. 

"Yes." Sammy said, placing his hand on the mouse and turning his attention to the computer screen. 

"Cool, go ahead and click new game." Mark instructed. Sammy did as he was told immediately and started reading out the text that appeared. A pixelated yellow bear with a matching purple tie and hat sat under the text box. 

"Don't be scared. I am here with you." he read out. "Oh, that's scary." he commented after. 

"Oh, it get's worse." I replied with another small chuckle. Mark nodded in agreement and laughed softly. 

"It told you not to be scared." he joked. 

Sammy removed his hand off the mouse and to the arrow keys on the keyboard. When a knocking sound started, the blonde let out a small 'oh my' in surprise and was told by Mark that it was only the boy pounding on the door because he was locked inside.

"Yeah, but Golden Freddy is looking at me!" Sammy said, walking around to see the eyes on the bear follow him around the room. 

"I know, it's so weird the way his eyes track you." Mark commented. The boy on screen lay down in front of the door, blue squares, what I'm guess were tears, falling from his eyes. I let out a small 'aw' in pity, causing the man next to me to chuckle again. Mark explained how the boy gave up and the game screen changed. 

I moved forward, now moving away from Mark and closer to Sammy so I could see the screen and Jack and Mark could talk. I didn't see the small frown that appeared on his face but quickly vanished when Jack started talking. They both started talking about the graphics and I silently watched Sammy play the game, biting my lip a bit. 

"So, that reminds me of the phone guy." Sammy said, hovering the mouse over a telephone toy. 

"Yeah, and the purple robot would be for purple guy." I pointed out, as we both went along the references that were in the game that referred to past FNAF games. 

"You two are much more observe than I am." Mark said. 

"Observative, Mark." I corrected him, not looking away from the screen. He chuckled and nodded before he started talking to Jack about his latest film, Goosebumps, which eventually lead to them talking about the other of the series, R.L.Stine. 

Me and Sammy just stayed at the computer, Sammy controlled the mouse while I gave him small tips about the game. "Can you walk anywhere else?" Sammy asked. 

"No, it's just in the room." I replied softly. 

"Okay, this is the thing." Sammy said, trying to turn back around.

"Okay, so it's 3am. So things will start happening." Mark said. Sammy replied with a simple 'yeah'. 

"I just need to remember that they're not real, because they're nightmares." Sammy said. 

"Oh, they are very real." I said with a nervous chuckle as I remembered all the jumpscares I received when I played this game myself. "Trust me, they are very real."

"Hey, have any of you met Scott?" Jack asked. I shook my head and went back to the game and then the men behind me got into another conversation about the creator. 

"Um, um." Sammy said, moving the mouse around.

"You need to listen for the breathing." I said. He ran back over to the bed, turning around and flashing away one of the robots on the bed. Jack let out a small cry of fear and I smiled. 

"You're actually doing really well." Mark said. "I died five times on the first night, I think you might get through it though."

"Are the jumpscares scary on this?" Sammy asked, a bit of worry in his voice. 

"Yes, very." I replied honestly. What? I wasn't going to lie. 

"Well, I like being scared." Sammy said bravely, flashing away another robot that was on the bed. Jack let a very inhuman sound and I giggled softly, causing a small smile to appear on the young boy's face. 

"I wish it gave the minutes." Jack said, referring to the time in the corner of the screen that currently read '5AM'. 

"Dude, we're almost done. 5am." Sammy said. 

"You're going great!" I beamed. 

"Oh, famous last words. 'You're doing great.'" Jack said, worry noticeable in his voice. I laughed quietly. 

"Go to the left one." Mark said, only to change his mind when the beeping sounded and the red numbers appeared on the screen. "Oh no, you did it!" 

Jack let out a cheer and I smiled at him. "Good job!" 

Sammy high fived his father and while Mark pouted in the background. "I died five times the first time I played this." Mark cried. I poked his cheek playfully. 

"Your crown his tilting, Mark." I said playfully. He gave me a playful glare and I laughed. 

"Can we play again?" Sammy asked. 

"Oh yeah, there's another night." Mark said. 

"I know." Sammy said. "There's five nights." Jack and Sammy said in unison. 

"That was the easiest night." Mark said cooly. Jack started singing and I laughed again, moving my attention back to the computer. 

"Over there." Sammy read. "Over where?"

"I have no idea." I replied. "Oh, the doors open!" 

Jack stopped singing. "That was great, by the way." Mark commented. 

"It's alright." Jack said cooly. 

"Where you two a fan of Goosebumps growing up?" Mark asked. I nodded eagerly. 

"I still own all the books." I said. 

(A/N I actually own all the books tbh XD)

"All of them?" Jack asked in surprise. I nodded again. 

"I take care of my books the same way I take care of my children. If I had any."

"Are you two together?" Jack asked. I blushed darkly and shook my head. "N-Nope."

Mark blushed a bit too. "We're just friends." 

"Aw, that's a shame. You two look good together." Jack said. 'You're not the first person to think that.' I thought, knowing that when this video is uploaded, the fangirls are going to strike yours and Mark's comment box, as per usual.

"There's something!" Sammy cried out quietly. I looked back over to the computer. I bit my lip and watched him. He ran over to one of the door and opened it, causing a Nightmare Bonnie to jump out. I let out a small squeak in surprise and jumped back, burying my face into someone's arm. Sammy cried out in surprise and also jumped back, causing Jack to holding him tightly. 

I slowly looked up and blushed darkly when I saw Mark looked down at me with a softly smile. I held onto him tightly, my heart beating a million miles an hour. Mark laughed and looked over at Sammy, who was now back in front of the computer. "You didn't listen for the breathing!"

My heart calmed down abit and slowly let go of Mark. I went to go back near the computer next to happy but I was pulled back. I gasped quietly in surprise and saw an arm around my waist. I looked back up at the owner of the arm and saw that he looked like nothing was wrong. I blushed and stayed next to him. 

~Timeskip~

Mark's POV

Jack and Sammy were getting ready to go and I shifted a bit. When I did, I felt (Y/N)'s head fall onto my shoulder. I looked down at her to see her eyes closed, lips parted a bit and lightly breathing. I smiled a bit and looked up at Jack and Sammy. Sammy's face was blank and Jack had a grin on his face. 

"Thanks for having us." Jack said, shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded. 

"I look forward to seeing the movie." I said with a grin. I waved goodbye to them both and looked down at the girl lying on me. I raised my arm so it was on the back of her neck and moved my other arm under her legs. I slowly sat up and carried her bridal style out of the building to my car. 

I sat her down in the passenger seat and placed the seat belt over her before going to the driver's seat and doing the same to myself. I turned placed my keys into the car, hearing it start up and started driving away to my house. 

~Another Timeskip~

(Y/N)'s POV

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a different room than the one I fell asleep in. I looked around in confusion and slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom. Slowy standing up, I quietly walked down the stairs. I peered into one of the rooms to see a very familiar figure sleeping on a chair. I hesitantly walked over and smiled softly, gently stroking his cheek. 

I hesitantly leaned in. 'I mean, he is asleep.'I thought. 'It's not like he'll find out.'

Kiss.

I blushed brightly and looked up at him to see if he woke up. I sighed and relief when he was still sleeping. I turned around to leave, only for a creaking sound from under my feet fill the whole room. 

"(Y/N)?" 

I slowly turned around and smiled softly. 

"H-Hey, Mark." I said. He yawned and stretched out his arms. 

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. 

"Not very long." I replied. Mark nodded and rubbed his eyes. I awkwardly stood there and rubbed my arms. I started thinking about the kiss I stole. 'Why did I do something so indecent?! What came over me?!' I thought in embarrassment and shame. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" 

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me quickly look up. "Y-Yes?"

"Let's play a game." Mark said with an evil grin.

Oh no. 

~Third Timeskip~ (Dammit, Reader-chan, stap)

I sat next to Mark as he set up Five Night's At Freddy's 4. He grinned and looked over at me. "Ready?" he asked. 

The game was pretty simple. All we had to do is see who would last longer at 20/20/20 mode. The catch? The loser has to do something for the winner. Pretty cliche but still deadly. 

I went first. I was doing pretty well but stopped when the cupcake jumped out at me. 'Ah, shit, I forgot about the robots.' I thought. I sighed, remembering that I was halfway through 2am. I looked over at Mark and we switched seats. 

A few minutes later, he finish and reached 5am. I paled a bit and he looked over at me with a grin. He patted his leg. "Come here, (Y/N)."

I slowly stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I squeaked a bit and blushed. He placed his chin on my shoulder and chuckled. "So, (Y/N), when you woke up earlier, what did you do?" Mark asked. I paled. 

"W-What?"

"You heard me." 

"Well, I got out of the bed and went downstairs."

"Okay."

"Then I found you sleeping."

"Yeah."

"And then I was about to leave but you woke up." I finished. 

Mark chuckled lowly, his hands running up my sides. I gasped. "Aren't you sure you're missing something out?" I bit my lip. 

"N-No." I replied shakily. Mark looked at me and rose an eyebrow. 

"Oh, shall I refresh your memory?" he asked. I opened my mouth to question him but I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine for a few seconds. My eyes widened and he removed his mouth from mine. "Do you remember yet?"

I smirked a bit. "I think I might need something more to refresh my memory." 

Mark smirked and chuckled. "Of course." He picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all bury 13 year old me alive, I'll start digging


End file.
